


A rainbow after the rain

by Leonares



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 05:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13183590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonares/pseuds/Leonares
Summary: 整整一夜，这场暴雨没有停息。在小小的山洞里，有些事情也如同大雨一般倾泻而下，冲刷着，淹没着，直到新的一天开始。一切都将不同。





	A rainbow after the rain

**Author's Note:**

> （写在前面：FF14的即兴同人作品，R18内容有，鲁加族x傲龙族，人物原型来自两个朋友的捏人。文名来自歌单里的一首歌。文章中涉及的另一首歌的名字是Pi's Lullaby,by Mychael Danna,我找到的版本是OST里的泰米尔语版，中文翻译是我自己照着英文版本翻译的。至于故事为什么进展这么快，我只想写个床戏啊我已经觉得铺垫太多了好吗！我不想又写个几万字刹不住车啊！）

艳阳高照。  
光之战士们口中传诵的沙之都——乌尔达哈，今天也是繁忙异常。来来回回的商人们吆喝着，初出茅庐的冒险者们莽撞地闯过一道道门，依旧迷失，到处问路。这样的冒险者里也包括一个不怎么常见，有着带刺儿尾巴的傲龙族。尽管她已经穿了有兜帽的朴素长袍，然而傲龙族那极具特色的尖角和尾巴却是怎么也藏不住，这让她总觉得人们的目光有点刺刺的。站在大水晶的门口，她十分想找个人来问问路。在她眼前，晃悠过如同笔杆一般高挑纤细的精灵族……可恶太高了，讲话有困难。于是她思索了一下，开始四处寻觅起看上去松松软软的拉拉菲尔族。  
——直到她转过脸来撞上了一堵墙。  
“哦呀。”  
“墙”说话了。傲龙族女孩子揉了揉发疼的鼻尖，眼睛里甚至带了点泪光。她很努力地抬头看去，只有一束刺目的阳光透过那“墙”的火红头发照射过来。  
“对不起，撞疼你了吗？”  
“墙”自顾自地蹲下来，像安慰小孩子一样的隔着兜帽揉了揉傲龙族女孩的头。  
“不要揉我的头！”  
啪得一下打开那堵“墙”的手，龙女摘下了她的兜帽，露出一头银白色的长发和一双异色眼眸。  
“我叫图拉奇娜！你这个无礼的家伙！”  
也多亏对方知趣地蹲下来，图拉奇娜这才看清楚对方原来不是墙或者土元素那种东西，而是一个身材高大的红发鲁加女人，正一脸惊愕地看着突然暴怒的她。尽管五官仿佛被刀子削过一般锋利，看上去却一点也不凶，相反眉宇间正带着一种极其温柔的笑意说道：  
“那真是失礼了，图拉奇娜小姐。”  
她似乎要站起来离开，图拉奇娜也不知道脑子里哪根筋不对了，突然拽了一下对方的衣服，说道：  
“等一下！……那个，咒、咒术师协会……”  
对方被她轻轻巧巧拽了一下似乎有些晃，索性就单膝跪了下来，对着这位龙女小姐露出了笑容：  
“你迷路了吗？”  
“没有！”  
“那我……”  
“不许走！”  
“……”  
红发的鲁加族强忍着想要爆发出来的笑意，看着对方憋得有点发红的脸颊，心头涌起一种想要恶作剧一般的情绪，于是不等图拉奇娜反应过来，直接将她抱起放在了肩头。  
“既然没有迷路的话，那就请你在这里帮我指路了。”  
“啊啊啊————”  
鲁加这突如其来的动作着实吓坏了图拉奇娜，出于本能的抬手抱住了什么东西，却发现自己把鲁加的脑袋抱进了胸口。  
“……你这样我是看不见路的，图拉奇娜小姐……”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

在鲁加艰苦卓绝得把龙女送到咒术师协会，额角明显被人揍到发红了。图拉奇娜气呼呼地头也不回的冲进协会，再也不想理那个性骚扰鲁加的时候，那把听上去低沉又有磁性的声音对着她的背影喊道：  
“我叫做拉尔，再会啦。”

而她没有回答。  
她才不想记住这个鲁加叫什么呢。

“为什么！你！会！在！这里！啊！——”  
三天后。  
图拉奇娜嘟着嘴抱着想炖了那几个拉拉菲尔的心情走到了跨天桥去做任务。可是还没等她找到所谓的黑暗裂隙，就看到一堵熟悉的墙正坐在那里心情很好的烤肉。  
她的心情更不好了。相反，那个叫做拉尔的鲁加女看到她却很开心的招招手：  
“又见面啦，图拉奇娜小姐。要不要一起来吃烤肉？我今天打到了优质的山羊腿肉哦？”  
“我——”  
胃里的咕噜声阻止了她。  
毕竟我是没有练生产职业的纯战斗职业嘛。我才没有这个鲁加那么闲！  
图拉奇娜气哼哼地坐下吃烤肉的时候心里这样安慰自己。  
“你来做任务吗？”  
“（咀嚼咀嚼）似啊。”  
拉尔往火堆里添了点柴，左手托着腮帮子看已经吃了一脸油的龙女。烤羊腿真是超美味，图拉奇娜嘴上不说，尾巴却都已经晃了起来，全然不知道已经被鲁加不动声色地看了个满眼。  
“你看，天色已经这么晚了，不如明天再做任务吧？如果需要帮忙的话，我正好也没什么事做。”  
图拉奇娜用手背擦了擦嘴，瞥了一眼被鲁加背在背后那把看起来就超贵超高级的弓，虽然穿得朴素了些，但是武器是不会骗人的，有点不情愿，但是也没明确反对。拉尔看她那副愤愤不平的样子又觉得有点好笑，从怀里掏出一块绸制的手帕，也不等她反应，自顾自地坐到了图拉奇娜的身边，抬手给她擦嘴，擦完嘴又给她擦手。  
被鲁加的举动差点搞懵了的龙女这才反应过来，又是一巴掌打开鲁加的大手：  
“你不要把我当小孩子啊！不吃了！”  
说完她把手里还没吃完的羊腿塞进鲁加手里，索性一把扯过那个手帕自己擦了起来。  
手帕上有一股烧烤都掩盖不住的海洋清香。  
还挺好闻。  
不对！！！  
拉尔看着个子小小的龙女脸上光速变换着的表情还是觉得好好笑。图拉奇娜瞪了她满是笑意的脸一眼，跑到旁边的水桶，用手帕沾了清水好好清理了起来。鲁加看着她纤细的腰腿，忍不住感叹：  
“我以前只在船上见过几个傲龙族的男人，我还以为你们一族和我们一样，无论男女都很高大呢。”  
“你这是偏见。”  
图拉奇娜洗着脸，一边发出不屑的声音。  
“不要看我们个子矮，我们可是很凶的。”  
拉尔刚想喝水，直接呛了半杯在喉咙里，咳到差点断气。  
“呛死你。”  
龙女漂亮的异色瞳翻了个大大的白眼。

夜已经深沉了，星空正无比璀璨。图拉奇娜铺开自己随身携带的两层毛皮毯子，一层铺在平坦地上，挨着火堆，然后舒舒服服地窝了进去，盖好另一层。她翻滚了一下，突然从毯子露出半个脸，瞪着对面的鲁加：  
“我警告你，不许趁着半夜对我行不轨之事！”  
拉尔非常庆幸自己刚才压下了想喝水的念头。  
“我的大小姐，野外是不能两个人一起都睡熟的。你睡吧，我来放哨就好。”  
“谁是你的大小姐啊！”  
偏头躲过了一块小石头，拉尔苦笑着摇摇头：  
“你说的没错，你们傲龙族的女孩子真的很凶。”  
沉默突然笼罩了两个人。拉尔以为她睡着了，正要站起身，突然听到她说：  
“……我睡不着。”  
“第一次在野外过夜吗？”  
“……”  
“不要害怕。”  
拉尔笑了起来。图拉奇娜突然觉得自己并不讨厌她的笑声。怎么说呢，从那厚实的胸腔里传来的共鸣总是让人觉得有点温暖，但她只是哼了一声，翻过身，不去理会她。没过一会儿，里拉琴那轻柔温婉地声音从她背后传来，拉尔用她低沉的嗓音温和地哼起了歌：  
“Kanne....（宝贝，）  
Kanmaniye....（我最爱的宝贝...）  
Kann urangayo kanne...（快快睡吧，我的小可爱）  
Mayilo togai mayilo... （难道你是孔雀吗，美羽开屏）  
Kuyilo koovum kuyilo... （难道你是杜鹃吗，鸣叫动听，）  
Nilavo nilavin oliyo... （难道你是月亮吗，皎洁闪耀，）  
Imayo imayin kanavo... （慢慢闭眼，是否有美梦在眼皮下跳动……） ” 

哼，什么嘛，鲁加族和吟游诗人的形象一点都不般配。  
这是图拉奇娜睡着以前脑海中唯一闪过的话。

睡梦中的图拉奇娜梦见了鞭炮和那些该死的地灵族。  
“噼噼啪啪的吵死人了！……”  
她眼睛还没睁开，嘴里已经嘟囔着在抱怨了。不知道为什么有点冷，她往温暖的地方缩了缩，鼻端有着好闻又清爽的海洋香气。  
……等等。  
她睁开眼睛，果不然看到那堵墙就大大咧咧的躺在自己旁边，冲自己眨眼。而她不但在鲁加的臂弯里，刚才还在蹭、蹭……  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊————”

拉尔好容易捂住了暴怒着挥舞魔杖想要在自己脑袋上念个爆炎的龙女的嘴，努力向她解释就在她刚睡着不久天上突然开始下雨所以她必须把她抱进这个狭窄的山洞两个人一起避雨，而她半夜踹毯子太严重所以自己为了让她睡好才不得已抱着她睡之类的话。  
“你以为我这样就会相信你啊！——”  
她不相信也没办法，自己完全在拉尔的控制之下，气得她露出自己的尖牙竖着尾巴一口咬上虽然看起来硬硬的鲁加肩膀。  
“哎呦。”  
突然被袭击的拉尔条件反射般的伸手按住了龙女，只觉得手触之处温热柔软，偶尔还有坚硬的鳞片刮过自己的手指。而怀里的图拉奇娜却突然安静下来。  
“……哎？”  
如果安静指的是突然一言不发双颊通红的瘫软在自己怀里，手还揪着自己的外衣。  
“你、你……哈……”  
“哎？？？”  
“别…………别、哈……别摸我……屁股！”  
傲龙族的尾巴和屁股都非常敏感。  
敏感到摸一摸就会浑身无力。  
而拉尔今天才知道。  
“啊对不起……”  
她挪开手，突然气氛尴尬又燥热了起来。  
图拉奇娜双腿发软，本来就被鲁加按在怀里不能动，这时又被捏了屁股和尾巴，真是又羞又怒，想发泄又不知道怎么办，一双眼睛狠狠地瞪着鲁加。  
“我，呃……”  
外面的雨还是很大，可拉尔觉得再这样抱着人家也是不对的。于是叹了口气，放开了图拉奇娜，又替她裹好被子，说道：  
“我还是出去吧。”  
不等图拉奇娜回话，高大的鲁加族就站起身走到了外面的暴雨之中。尽管雨幕之中什么都看不到，但是那头耀眼的红发即便瞬间被打湿了，也好像火焰一样明显。图拉奇娜突然觉得自己是不是太没礼貌了——人家好心好意请你吃饭替你站岗还怕你淋湿了把你抱到山洞……  
“喂……”  
雨声毕竟太大，拉尔那个高度想听到也是有点困难。  
“喂！！！！”  
“啊？”  
鲁加回过头，已经被淋成了一个落汤鸡的模样。图拉奇娜看着更是于心不忍：  
“你进来吧，外面雨太大了。”  
看到她这副乖巧的模样拉尔反而觉得有点不好意思，而暴雨的确打得她脸颊有点痛，于是又重新钻进了山洞，和龙女保持了一点距离，靠着洞壁坐了下来。图拉奇娜有点别扭地说：  
“你怕不是傻的吧。”  
说完也不理那个鲁加，把自己盖着的这个毛毯披到了她的肩头，看着自己能当被子盖的毛毯最多只能给鲁加当个披肩，她又愤愤然起来。用脚尖划拉了一些地上的粗树枝，用魔杖念了一句什么，一个小但是温暖的火堆就好了。  
“咒术师果然很方便啊。”  
拉尔烤着火，嘿嘿一笑。反而让图拉奇娜红了脸。  
“对、对不起……”  
“什么？”  
声音像蚊子一样的龙女拒绝再说第二次，又白了鲁加一眼。  
“我说对不起，白痴。”  
“我也有名字的好不好，叫我拉尔。”  
“不叫！”  
看着她那副傲娇的样子，拉尔突然有种说不明白的冲动。她一把将图拉奇娜拽到了自己腿上，用手臂圈住她，语带威胁：  
“我要捏你屁股了哦——”  
“你！——”  
本来是抱着恶作剧一样的心情伸手探到龙女的长袍下面，却被她穿衣服的“单薄”程度惊讶到了。滑嫩的大腿被鲁加有点粗糙的手茧划过，图拉奇娜再想反抗却也是只能娇喘一声，瘫在拉尔还有着湿冷的怀里。  
“你！——你这混蛋！——”  
“啊，我的衣服果然都湿了。这样会着凉的。”  
拉尔头一次露出了坏笑，她一只手按住图拉齐娜的腰际，一手三下两下就脱掉了湿掉的外衣。鲁加女性线条优雅的肌肉线条让瘦弱的龙女吞咽了一下，深深忧虑起两个人的力量差距来。  
“你的衣服也湿了，脱了吧。”  
那声音喑哑起来，带着一种诱人的迷惑。图拉奇娜有点惊恐地摇头，对方那双稳健的手却已经顺着她的腰际摸了上来。  
“会着凉的。”  
她重复地说着无意义的话，轻巧地解开了龙女的长袍，露出了里面可爱的乳白色内衣。龙女的双腿被迫分开，跨骑在鲁加的腰上。羞耻感让图拉奇娜一句话也说不上来，连耳朵都憋红了，刚想用拳头锤上鲁加的肩，拉尔突然捏住了她的两条腿，把她又往上挪了一点。大腿内侧突然摩擦到拉尔的腹肌，龙女嘤咛一声挽住了鲁加的脖颈。  
“你、你……”  
呼吸间的燥热让她一句话也说不出来。而拉尔像是得到了什么肯定一般，顺着她手臂的动作将嘴唇摁上了她的锁骨。  
“呜啊——……呃……哈……”  
舌尖在龙女细小精致的锁骨上碾过，带点威胁却又恰到好处的啃咬，让图拉奇娜的腿间热了起来。她努力地扭动着腰，想要挣脱这个越来越舒服的怀抱。  
“别乱动。”  
拉尔隔着内衣咬住了那小小的凸起，手已经又一次捏住了图拉奇娜的屁股。  
一声呜咽之后，龙女已然想要哭了起来。  
“太、……你太过分了……”  
“叫我拉尔。”  
“我……就不……啊！……”  
鲁加的拇指坏心眼的按揉上一个最不该被人碰触的点，龙女的防线彻底崩溃了，她紧紧勒住拉尔的脖颈，腰身扭动，不知道是为了躲避还是迎合那让人爆炸的快感。图拉奇娜的声音在拉尔耳边带着破碎的喘息：  
“你、你……嗯……啊……不、不要……”  
“谁是你……？嗯？”  
拉尔抬起头，凑近龙女的耳朵，浅浅的亲吻耳垂，呢喃着：  
“叫我拉尔……”  
“呜——拉、拉尔……”  
她的双腿突然紧绷，拉尔却放开了手。在悬崖边突然被拉住的龙女泪眼朦胧地歪头看着拉尔，充满了疑惑。拉尔被她那副模样看得心动不已，一只手轻轻摸上了她的后背，一只手轻巧地分开了她：  
“可能会有点痛。”  
“……痛？唔……”  
舌头侵入的时候，下体似乎也有什么东西带着侵略一般的冲了进来，开始进出她的身体。图拉奇娜竟然不知道那是痛楚还是快感，她唯一能做到的就是紧紧环着面前鲁加的脖子，嘴里无意识地念着：  
“啊……啊……拉尔……拉尔……”  
“乖孩子。”  
仅仅只有一根手指，可似乎已经被那窄小的甬道挤压得不像样子，拉尔强忍着不要弄坏她的心情，细细地品味着面前的龙女。掀开她小巧的内衣，意外丰满的乳房在火光中闪耀着，拉尔吮吸着，手上加快了速度。  
“啊啊……拉尔！拉尔，不要，啊——”  
龙女的悲鸣仿佛像要断气一般，她窒息地将自己塞进拉尔的身体里，第一次却全然巨大的快感彻底将她俘虏。  
整整一夜，这场暴雨没有停息。在小小的山洞里，有些事情也如同大雨一般倾泻而下，冲刷着，淹没着，直到新的一天开始。  
一切都将不同。


End file.
